Fitzsimmons
by catt-mir
Summary: the team gets kidnapped in their own plane, again! afterwards Simmons needs someone to talk to and the only person she can think of is her one and only Fitzy!


**hey there!**

** this is my first Fitzsimmons Fanfic so i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own marvel or Agents of SHIELD or any character for that mater :(**

The day had started rather dull. With no missions to complete Simmons headed to the lab to finish off some samples she and Fitz had gathered a few days before with the help of Snow and the seven Dwarfs.

As she made her way down the spiral stairs to the cargo bay she saw Fitz through the glass door of the lab. He was playing a game of Donkey Kong on the big screen. Simmons smiled to herself; as much as that boy loved science he loved even more monkeys. And specially games about monkeys.  
"What a good way using our resources Fitz" she said as the door of the lab opened automatically. He jumped in surprise and immediately turned the screen off. He turned around and saw the biochemist trying really hard not to laugh.  
"What?" He demanded "it's not like we have a case to work on and you were out doing who knows what and I got bored" he finished crossing his arms over his chest.  
God he looked cute and so kissable' thought Simmons 'wait, where did that come from?' She didn't liked Fitz that way, of course they were best friends, lab partners, and sometimes she felt like the only person she could talk to was him but she didn't felt like that towards him... Did she?  
"It's ok, Fitz" she said approaching him and taking one of the controllers that were set down on top of the counter "I was actually asking myself if I could join you?" She said looking into his deep green eyes. One of his bushy eyebrows shot up and a little grin crept up his face "only if I'm Donkey Kong?" he said and they both rapidly turned the screen back on and selected multiplayer and started racing each other.

After what felt like less than an hour to Fitzsimmons but was actually three hours, Fitz's stomach made a grumbling noise and Simmons pressed the stop button on her controller "we should get something to eat Fitz"  
"Great idea" he said and they both went up towards the BUS's kitchen.  
In the kitchen they found Ward and Skye playing a Battleship game. They were really into it so they didn't notice the two scientists sneaking in and grabbing some popcorn, a bowl of pretzels and a couple of drinks.  
Back to the lab they went. They were discussing a theory about creating a mega popcorn machine.

"look Fitz, first of all you'd need a plant of corn that could produce corn that big, then you'd need an enormous microwave to-"

"But it's possible, isn't it?" he interrupted her.

"Of course, but as I said you'd need the plant-"

"But remember the serum Dr. Peterson created? The one that made big things small? We could reverse the effects and then-"

"But Fitz, remember the side effects? Or do you want to end like that deformed orange tree they tried it on?"

"Of course not, that why I thought we could perfect it and then reverse the effects"

"And by we you mean I will, don't you?" she asked him knowingly. After all she was the biochemist and he was the engineer.

By now they had reached the lab and were on their way to pick up the controllers when they heard a voice say from behind them: "do not take another step or I'll shoot you both in the heads" the person that talked had a Chinese accent, Simmons notice. Neither of them moved. She only turned her head to see Fitz almost dropping the bowl of pretzels.

They were being invaded, but how were that possible, they were on a plane after all and they hadn't landed for at least a day now. It wasn't possible unless they had been hiding in the cargo bay all along.

But how hadn't they noticed?

"Turn around, slowly and put the food on the table" they both did as they were asked. Simmons felt terrified; these were probably trained assassins on a vendetta against SHIELD or even against their own team. She knew they must have had enemies after all they defeated bad guys on a daily basis. Their last mission had been in Hong Kong so she figured that that was where they had gotten inside but then again, how had they gotten inside without being spotted?

They're ninjas, said a small voice inside her head that sounded identical to Fitz's. That was what Fitz would probably be thinking right now. Even in this situation it amazed her that she knew him so well she could tell exactly what he was thinking.

There were six men standing in front of her. They all wore black clothes and masks except from the one that had talked, he didn't have a mask. His face was obviously from a Chinese origin, he had dark eyes and black short hair. His expression was hard.

"Don't you even think about warning the others, we have already cut all connections between here and the rest of your little plane" he said. Then he motioned to the other men to go up the stairs and said something in Chinese. "What do you want?" asked Simmons to the two men left in the Lab. None of them responded. One of the men who stayed behind grabbed Fitz's hands, he tried to yam free but the man took out a pocket knife and pressed it onto his neck "don't you dare" he said and then tied his hands behind his back. Fitz flicked in pain as the man tightened the rope around his wrists and then tied his wrists to one of his tables.

He then proceeded to tie Simmons. She knew resisting them was useless, the man had a pocket knife; she didn't had Ward's training, but she still tried to not get handcuffed by shaking the man's hands off her wrists. The man reacted with hitting her hard in the face with the butt of the knife. She heard Fitz screaming "hey, don't you dare touch her again, I'm going to kill you!" she felt something wet and warm running down the right side of her face. Blood she thought.

The man finished tying her to her own table, which was just about a meter and a half from Fitz, just enough for their feet to touch each other's.

Then from the top of the stairs came some struggling noises like someone dragging a heavy thing around and the unmistakable sound of Coulson's voice, he was saying "-we know nothing about a girl, like I already told you, Director Fury is not in charge of delivering the missions. We select our own" then all four Chinese men appeared from the stairs. Two of them were dragging an unconscious Ward, one of them had May over his shoulder, also unconscious. _They took down the cavalry! _Thought Simmons _we're screwed._

The fourth men had Coulson handcuffed behind his back and was leading him down the stairs with a gun to his back.

After seeing this Simmons turned her head to look at Fitz and taking advantage of the Chinese men looking all on Coulson's direction she mouthed: "Where's Skye?"

He shook his head and then mouthed: "She hid maybe" Simmons hoped so, if these men could take Agent May down like that she couldn't imagine what they would do to Skye and her big mouth.

"I know there was a SHIELD team on the zone from where the girl disappeared, and you were the only ones near at the time so spit it out, where do you have her?!" screamed the man that had Coulson at gunpoint.

"Come on, Mr. Jackson, don't be so harsh on our only conscious witness" said the man without a mask.

"Take everyone inside the lab and then close the door, I think a little time for us alone with Agent Coulson here would do well" he commanded smiling to Coulson. The only thing Simmons could think was that they were going to torture Coulson for information he didn't had and then they would probably kill him.

She couldn't let that happen. They couldn't hurt Coulson. He was like a father to her, in fact he was the one that had picked her up from the orphanage when she was fourteen and took her to SHIELD to train to be an Agent. She could never stop owing him so she couldn't let him die, she owed it to him.

But right now she couldn't do a thing for him.

The Chinese men dropped May and Ward onto the Lad's floor and tied their wrists and ankles together, then they all went out to the cargo hold were the leader had tied Coulson to a chair. As the Lab's doors closed Simmons got a glimpse of two men going back up the stairs, probably to go get Skye. Then two of the men grabbed a big plastic blanket that they used to cover up Lola so she didn't get dust on her (Coulson was very, and I mean_ very_, protective over his car) and covered the glass doors of the lab. They only left a little space uncovered where one of the men stood watching Fitzsimmons inside.

Great, now they couldn't even see if Coulson was alive or not.

Simmons turned her face towards Fitz once again and saw that he was desperately trying to wake Ward up with his feet but he couldn't quite reach him.

"What are you doing Fitz?" she asked him in a hush.

"What do you think I'm doing" he said "ugh, I can't reach him" he muttered to himself "can you reach May?" he asked her. She tried but she was way too far from where Simmons was sitting.

"What do we do now?" she asked in frustration, then she locked eyes with Fitz and saw the same emotions she was experimenting, fear, frustration, terrified for Coulson and utter disbelief on how the Chinese men got onboard, they were all reflected in her partner's eyes.

Her head had started thumping from the wound. It had stopped bleeding by now and the blood had started to dry. She felt her right shoulder wet so she deduced she had lost a good amount of blood. She knew that that section of the human face bleed a lot.

She couldn't think straight, her head hurt too much but she thought of an idea that might work, it was probably impossible but they had to try, Coulson's life depended on it. She just hoped Fitz would understand what she really meant in the apparently meaningless conversation she was starting to form in her head to tell him her plan.

"Hey Simmons… I-I'm sorry" said Fitz. Simmons was taken aback in surprise. What was he apologizing about?

"Sorry for what Fitz?" she asked him. She really had no idea of what he was talking about.

"for letting ourselves get trapped and handcuffed in here and for you getting hit, I-I just feel like it's all my fault because I couldn't stop them, or I didn't attacked them with the night-night gun or something" he said.

Simmons felt like laughing, was he seriously taking the blame for everything?

"Oh Leo, you don't have to be sorry" she said "they took out May for god's sake, neither of us could have done anything" she assured him but he still looked doubtful.

"But I could have-" he started but got cut off by a pain cry coming from the closed Lab door. Both their heads turned to look but obviously they didn't saw a thing of what was happening on the other side.

Simmons couldn't resist the ball of pain and anger she had started forming in her stomach since they got handcuffed and felt silence tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Seeing this Fitz tried to get closer to her, comfort her, it broke his heart seeing her like this, with blood in her face and tears running down her cheeks. He was so desperate to go hug her, tell her everything would be ok, that nothing could harm her. He wanted so much to just hold her in his arms, to feel her warmth and to kiss her, to tell her how he felt for her. He knew they didn't had much time before they proceeded to torture one of them to ask about this girl and he wanted her to know how he felt, how he had felt towards her for so many years. He loved her, he loved every single inch of her, but she would never know.

"Hey Fitz" said Simmons taking the engineer out of his thoughts "remember that roommate we had in college?" what was she talking about? They never had any roommate in college and even if they had one, why would she be bringing he or she up?

"What roommate?" he asked her. She gave him a meaning full look. She had to start her plan now or else it would be too late but why didn't Fitz get what she was saying?

"The one that liked to play computer games, what was her name again… Skylar? No, no… Sophia!" she said, she mentioned her name so Fitz would get it, though she didn't know if Skye's full name was Skylar, but then she changed it to mislead the Chinese men, if they were listening. If only Fitz would pay more attention.

"Oh! Oh yes, I remember her, she also liked playing board games with us right?" he said trying to confirm what he thought she meant. Finally, thought Simmons, he had got the idea.

"Yes!" she said "I really wish we could have apologized to her, you know, but we never got around to calling her" she knew the apologizing part was fake but what other reason would you want to call a person in a situation like this? She had to make it believable.

"Yeah…" he said catching on what she meant "maybe they'll let us call her" he said eyeing the guard that was looking at them.

"I don't think so, maybe we could write a letter to her, so when they find the plane they can get the letter to her even if we are no longer here" she said, she had screwed up, she was sure of it, the letter part, seriously? It was the most unbelievable thing ever but nonetheless the guard didn't seem to take notice, maybe they weren't listening after all.

"Yes, I have a pen in my pocket I think I can get it out" said Fitz and started to move and stretch and contract his body until he reached a position where he could get to his pants pocket with his handcuffed hands.

He took out a notepad and immediately threw it to Simmons since he was the one facing the guard and she had her back to him and a table to block the Chinese's view.

She took it and opened the app to chat with Skye. _god please let he have her notepad with her! _She thought and typed:

"_Skye, where are you?"_

A minute passed before she got her answer:

"_On a secret passage under the cabin's area, I found it when I was exploring the BUS on my first day" _

Simmons let out a relieved sight, she didn't know that passage existed but she was glad it did.

"_What's going on down there?"_ Skye asked then.

"_There are six Chinese guys, they took out May and Ward, Me and Fitz are tied up in the lab, they're interrogating Coulson. We need you to cause a distraction so we can take them down" _typed Simmons though she really doubted she and Fitz could take them down, but they had to try.

"_Simmons? Is that you? Why are you using Fitz's Notepad?" _asked Skye.

Man, that girl could get really distracted some times.

"_NOT IMPORTANT!" _typed Simmons_ "we need a distraction, maybe hack the bus's main control system and create chaos, then you can come and free us, we wake May and Ward, save Coulson and then arrest this Chinese men"_

"_Ok, on it" _was Skye's only respond. Simmons put away the note pad and nodded to Fitz who let out a relieved sight.

A few minutes later they heard a metallic noise coming from up the stars, and then some screaming. They heard two sets of footsteps up the ladder that meant only two men were left in the cargo hold, the guard and the leader.

Now they only had to wait for the guard to look away, then Skye could free them, somehow, and wake the others.

They heard more noise coming from upstairs and some yelling in Chinese, then the guard left his spot and went upstairs. That was their moment, Skye had to act now of never.

They heard a thumping noise coming from the far side of the lab. They both turned their heads and saw one of the panels from the wall was coming out. Skye's head popped out. "Hey guys. What's up?" she said, she had some dust covering her hair but she looked unharmed.

Skye scanned the placed then she took out the whole panel and came out. She crouched beside Fitz because he was nearest and started working on his ropes.

"Please Skye hurry up, the guard can come in any minute now" said Fitz, looking desperately at Skye.

"Telling me to hurry up will only distract me Fitz so shut up" she muttered and he shut up.

"And they can't come back down, I closed the Cargo bay doors, nobody can come back"

After a minute Skye finally untied Fitz hand who jumped instantly and run to Simmons.

He cupped her face in his hands and brushed some of the blood mixed with tears of her face with his thumb. She stared into his green eyes and he stared into hers. They held their glace until Skye said.

"Ok, so I will just… wake the others"

"Yeah, I mean yes" said Fitz quickly taking his hands off Simmons' face "I'll cut you free" he said still looking into Simmons's eyes.

He started working in the ropes while Skye took a testing tube from the sink and filled it with water then she threw the water to Ward's face. He woke up immediately.

"What, where, whe- what?" he said looking around. He saw May in the floor and Simmons blood and crouched down with the rest of them, knowing what had happened immediately.

"How many are there?" he asked Simmons

"Six, but five of them are upstairs dealing with whatever chaos Skye prepared for them" she said and then added "they have Coulson, they are torturing him, we have to do something" she pledged.

"ok, Fitz hurry up there, Skye you're on me, try to find a weapon somewhere here and when I tell you we'll go out, ok?" he said, looking at their faces. They all looked scared and tired.

They all nodded in agreement. Sky and Ward stood up and started looking around, tearing the Lab upside down looking for a weapon. Meanwhile Fitz was still working on cutting Simmons's ropes.

"c'mon, you little rope, why are you so damn hard to cut!" he muttered under his breath.

Simmons knew how frustrated her partner could get when he couldn't fix something so she whispered in his ear "don't worry Leo; I know you can do it. I trust you" then she smiled warmly at him and he blushed. Then he returned his focus on the task at hand and after ten seconds Simmons was free to go.

"Get the Night-night gun" said Simmons to Fitz who run to a closet on the wall and took out a case where the night-night gun was kept. He took it out and passed it to Ward. Skye had found a Taser in one of the drawers and now was looking out from the space on the window were there wasn't anything covering it.

"I don't see the leader" she said alarmed "there's just Coulson sitting on a chair"

They all turned their heads to look at Skye.

"We have to move. NOW" said Ward they all run towards the door but it wouldn't open.

"They used the emergency lockdown. It's impossible to open it" said Fitz.

"Well we opened it the last time someone took over the BUS, we can do it again" said Simmons with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Hum, if you don't remember we were on the other side of the glass, and we had a car" said Skye

"No, wait, Simmons' right, maybe instead of the car we can use a chair" said Ward looking at Skye, who looked at him incredulous "we have to at least try"

So in-between Fitz and Ward they took a chair and smashed it against the window, miraculously it cracked a little. Simmons and Skye joined them putting more force on the chair.

They repeated the action until the glass shattered down to the floor, the only problem, they were all washed in tiny little bits of it, little cut all over their bodies.

"Ouch"

"Argh"

Ward stepped ahead and said "Stop whining and get Coulson I'll-" but he got cut off by a blow to the head from behind, he fell to the floor with a loud thud, unconscious.

From behind him appeared the leader of the Chinese men "it appears I underestimated you lot" he said and pointed a gun at them "I'll just have to eliminate you"

In that moment Fitz did what he thought was the most idiotic thing he had done in his whole life. He jumped towards Ward's unconscious body and took the night-night gun from his fingers and before the Chinese man could react he shot him full in the chest. The man fell to the floor unconscious.

"whoa" was the only words that escaped Fitz's mouth, then he felt a pair of arm wrap around his neck from behind, he turned around and saw what he thought was Simmons' brightest smile ever. She hugged him tight for some long ten seconds. Then it was Skye's turn, she just gave him a quick hug and said "oh my god, I didn't knew you could actually fire a gun, it's so awesome, I thought you two were just lab geeks" and then she went to check on Ward.

"Come on" said Simmons and grabbed his hand in hers and pulled him over Coulson, who was still tied up, and they started to untie him "Don't worry Agent Coulson, you'll be all right" whispered Simmons and something inside Fitz's stomach started to heat up. Was that jealousy? It was silly, but still he felt jealous of Coulson, how he had Simmons' worried eyes on him, how he had all her attention now… Stop it Fitz! He told himself, now it's no time to think about your feelings; there are much more important things to do.

Suddenly they all heard a grumbling noise coming from the lab and saw Agent May waking up.

She looked up and saw the three of them standing beside Agent Ward who was unconscious in the floor and the first thing she said was: "where's Coulson?"

Fitz moved to the side to reveal to her an unconscious, beaten up looking Coulson with half of his face turning a dark shade of purple.

She run to his side to check his pulse, he was still alive, good pulse.

Simmons finished untying him and May laid him in the fool of the cargo bay just as Ward started to wake up.

"Ugh, getting knocked down two times in less than two hours, what and agent huh?" Skye was the only one who laughed a little at his joke.

"Ok, listen, how many other men are there?" she asked

"Five now" said Fitz looking at the unconscious man in the floor.

"Thanks to you" whispered Simmons in his ear and laying her hand in his forearm. Fitz couldn't help but blush, but Simmons wasn't paying attention to him anymore, though she left her hand in his forearm, she was listening to May's plan.

"- and then Fitz, you use the night-night gun, but only if it's necessary, remember what you said, it's still unstable"

They got into their respective spots; Ward was on the bottom of the stairs, behind him was Skye and behind the team's 4x4 where Fitz and Simmons, the last one newly armed with a Taser gun.

May was at the top of the stairs waiting for Skye's signal for when she would open the doors so May could throw in a stunt bomb Simmons had improvised.

"Now!" screamed Skye and the doors opened just for a second when May threw the bomb and jumped downstairs.

The five men came out struggling over their feet to walk down the stairs, that's when Ward, May and Skye dropped on them. They fought and everything became dizzy. Simmons saw herself shooting the Taser gun a few times and heard Fitz shoot the night-night gun a couple of times.

Finally the fight stopped.

That night Fitz was sitting on his bed, shirtless because he was changing into his monkey pajamas but was too lazy to put the top part on.

He was really thinking about those moments he had lived just a few hours ago. After the fight ended, May took Coulson to his room and attended him; Ward went to the pilot cabin and turned their flight course to the nearest SHIELD HQ which was only an hour from where they were.

After landing May took Coulson inside to get real medical attention, some medics came to the plane to check on the rest of them, they gave Skye, Fitz and Simmons a pill to relax and patched Simmons face wound.

Then some SHIELD people started working on the broken lab glass and on the disaster Skye had created in the common area with all the computers, so everyone just locked themselves up in their rooms.

Back to Fitz's thoughts, he was debating with himself if it was a good or a bad idea to go to Simmons's room to talk, after what had happened he really wanted her to know how he felt.

Now in Simmons's room the situation was really similar. Jemma was sitting cross-legged in her bed, with her pajamas on and her back propped against the wall. She had been trying to fall asleep but as soon as she closed her eyes she saw Coulson unconscious with his face purple or May and Ward lying on the floor lifeless, or worst of all, Fitz almost getting cut in the throat by the Chinese man. That, by far was the most scaring moment. For a moment she had thought she had lost her Fitzy. She couldn't have moved on from that, it could never happen again, it would never happen again.

She decided on getting some food. Food always made her feel better.

Fitz still couldn't decide on whether or not to go see Jemma when a knock on the door made him jump and Simmons's face popped into the room. She had her eyes closed as she had them every time she came into his room, as he did when he went to hers.

"Can I come in" she asked, her voice lacked that cheerful tone it always had.

"Just a minute" said Fitz, quickly getting up and putting on the top of the pajamas.

"Ok, you can come in" he said, she had a bowl of pretzels in her hands.

"Thought some food would cheer you up" she said, offering the bowl to Fitz, who took it and sat down in his bed. Jemma sat down on the feet of the bed and pulled her feet under herself.

"Thanks" said Fitz, but he noticed something was wrong with Jemma.

"Nightmares?" he asked her. They've known each other for so long now that they could read each other's expressions in a second.

"Yeah" she said, and then took some more pretzels.

"Want to talk about it, Jem?" he said, she looked at him with her sad eyes and his heart melt in a second. He moved closer to her and put his hand over hers.

"Every time I close my eyes I see it, al over again Leo, and It just won't stop" she said, her eyes reddening and tears threatening to come out.

He didn't know what to say so he just hugged her tight. It felt so good having her warmth against his chest, she felt so small in his arms. She rested her forehead in his shoulder and he heard her sobs shushed by his t-shirt.

They stayed like this for a long time until Jemma stopped crying.

"Sorry" she said laughing a little "I left your shirt all wet" she tried to dry it with her own shirt's sleeve.

"It's ok, felling any better?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she said and then added "it's funny, when I'm with you I always feel better" then she smiled at him and that's how he knew.

_It now or never_, he told himself_, kiss her_.

He leaned in and, miraculously, she did the same thing.

Their lips met and the first thing Fitz noticed was that they tasted sweet, which was odd since the pretzels were salty, and something else he could only describe as Jemma's taste.

He cupped her face in his hands and she rested hers in the back of his neck and then started playing with his hair.

They parted for air and he opened his eyes to see hers staring right into his, the warm brown ones were full of the old cheerfulness again. She stared into his and smiled then she leaned in to return his kiss.

This one was even longer and passionate. Once they parted again Jemma couldn't help but let out a small yawn.

"That bad was I?" asked Leo in a mischievous tone. She laughed at him and hugged him, saying "just tired" and they both fell backwards over the bed.

Leo put his arms around her and just like that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"No more nightmares" whispered Fitz in Simmons's ear just before he drifted off "now that I have you"

**hope you liked it!**

**please like follow and review!**

**see ya soon!**

**CmC**


End file.
